


Underdog

by marvelaf



Series: The Jonas Brothers Challenge [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Asshole Dads, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Museum of Natural History, Peter Parker has Enhanced Hearing, Platonic Relationships, Rain, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: It broke him to see the bags under her eyes and know where they came from.It broke Peter to know he can’t do anything to help her.





	Underdog

Peter loves being Spider-Man. That feeling he gets when he stands at the top of a building, looking down at the busy city street, feeling the wind through his suit, is truly freeing. There aren't even many negatives to being the masked vigilante, besides the occasional sensory overload. The only true downside is the enhanced hearing. It can be super helpful in a sticky situation, but when he’s laying in bed at night listening to his neighbor yell at his daughter and then hearing her stifle her cries for the rest of the night, is not helpful. 

 

Tonight is just like most nights.

 

“Y/N! You’re nothing! How many time do I have to tell you this!” Peter hears the asshole yell. 

 

“Dad, it’s just a field trip. Please, I’ll pay for it myself, just sign the slip.” He hears her whisper. 

 

The thing about this neighbor was that he knew Y/N. She sat in the back of his math class and she always sat quietly and did her work. Peter and her weren’t friends but were friendly enough. They would pass in the hallway and she would give a small smile, and they would cross paths outside their apartments but otherwise, there was no real interaction.

 

It broke Peter’s heart to hear her every night. 

 

It broke him to see the bags under her eyes and know where they came from. 

 

It broke Peter to know he can’t do anything to help her. 

 

No one else can hear the yelling, so why could he? If Aunt May can’t hear anything, how could he? 

 

Peter’s going on the same field trip she’s begging her dad to sign for. A simple trip to the Museum of Natural History. Simple for Peter at least. 

 

“Please? I promise to stay out of your way for the whole day. I won’t come home after, so you don’t have to worry about it.” Y/N pleads. Peter feels anger grow within him as her dad grumbles and he can hear the sound of pen against paper. 

 

What kind of father doesn’t want his own daughter to come home at night? 

 

“Thanks dad.” Peter can hear Y/N mutter under her breath. The thought of her silently fighting back against him makes Peter smile. 

 

But that thought is interrupted by the sound of Y/N crying into her pillow. 

 

Peter wishes he could go over there and tell her everything’s alright and that he’s there to protect her, but instead, he just gets out of bed and goes to sit on his fire escape. 

 

He never regrets becoming Spider-Man, but sometimes, he wishes that everyone would stop doing bad things so he didn’t have to be a hero anymore. 

 

But for now, he waits for the day that Aunt May hears something so he can finally act on his knowledge. 

 

 

* * *

The day of the field trip Y/N shows up to school with a black eye and a bruised cheek. The previous night Peter had been out late on patrol, past curfew, which made for a less than fun conversation with May in the morning about responsibility. 

 

Y/N’s dad had hit her. Ned continued to talk to MJ while Peter stared at Y/N. 

 

“Dude!” Ned yelled trying to get Peter’s attention. He turned to face Ned, but didn’t miss Y/N’s flinch at the loud noise. 

 

“What?” 

 

“MJ was telling me about this new exhibit at the museum and it sounds really cool, tell ‘em MJ!” Ned enthuses.

 

“Everything okay Peter?” MJ asks scanning Peter’s face.

 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be right back guys.” Peter says getting up from his desk and sliding into the one next to Y/N.

 

“Hey Y/N.” 

 

“Oh Peter. Hey!” Y/N says. 

 

“That's a nice shiner you got. What happened?” Peter asks, already knowing the answer. Y/N’s smile drops.

 

“Oh, you know, clumsy me. I fell and hit my face on my desk.” Y/N lies.

 

“Y/N. I have really good hearing you know. And your apartment is right next to mine, and your dad isn’t exactly quiet.” Peter says, a frown adorning his face. 

 

“He’s not a bad guy. I’m just dumb sometimes, I deserve it.” Y/N frowns.

 

“You really don’t. You ever need somewhere to stay, or someone to talk to, my aunt and I love company.” Peter smiles. 

 

“It’s really not that bad you know. I’m fine, but I would appreciate if you stopped eavesdropping on me and my family.” Y/N scowls. Peter is shocked, when he has the mask on people are usually so willing to let him help them. 

 

“Alright. I’m sorry, but my offer still stands.” Peter says, getting up and moving back to Ned and MJ. 

 

“What was that about?” Ned asks quietly 

 

“Nothing, let’s just get on the bus.” Peter says pulling Ned away. 

 

* * *

 

 

The museum was fine, he barely saw Y/N, and Ned kept him properly entertained. Entertained enough to forget that Y/N promised her dad she wasn’t coming home. 

 

He walked back to his apartment building, picking up the pace when it began to rain. 

 

“Hey May!” Peter yelled as he entered the apartment. 

 

“Peter?” May says, coming into view, “Hey honey. How was the field trip today?” 

 

“Alright, just bummed I can’t go work out now that it’s raining.” Peter frowned.

 

“Well, more time to hang out with your super cool aunt.” May smiled, rubbing Peter’s shoulder. 

 

Just then, Peter hears a loud crash come from the apartment next door. Y/N’s apartment.

 

“Did you hear that?” May asks. 

 

“That crash, yeah.”

 

Realization crashes upon Peter.

 

Y/N wasn’t coming back to the apartment.

 

It was raining and cold. 

 

“You know what? On second thought, I’m gonna go for a run tonight.” Peter stutters the excuse to his aunt before running into his room and quickly pulling on the suit before jumping out the window. 

 

Where could she be? Peter thought as he checked diners, the library and any other place Peter thought she would go. He just wanted to know that she was okay. After an hour of frantically swinging throughout New York, Peter returned to the apartment. 

 

“May!” Peter yells, entering the house. When he looks up he sees Y/N sitting at his kitchen counter with a towel around her shoulders. 

 

“Hey Peter.” Y/N whispers.

 

“Y/N. H-Hey, what’s going on?” Peter says looking to May.   
  


“Well, Y/N’s going to be staying with us tonight.” May says. May moves around the counter and pulls Peter to the side.

 

“She said her dad gave her that bruise on her eye. Can you watch her for a moment while I call, God, who do I call in a situation like this?” May worries.

 

“The police? CPS?” Peter answers. May smiles and kisses Peter on the cheek before hurrying into her room and closing the door. Peter turns back to Y/N, who was sitting quietly in front of a steaming cup of tea. 

 

“You should drink that. It’ll warm you up.” Peter offers. 

 

“I forgot. About the deal, I made with my dad. I walked into the apartment after the field trip and he was in there with some other guy and a lot of drugs.” Y/N sat wringing her hands. 

 

“Y/N you don’t have to tell me this. You’re here now and you're safe.” Peter tries to comfort. 

 

“Just let me say this please.” She pleads.

 

“The other guy knocked me down, I fell into a chair, and they ran. My own dad ran. I tried to follow them, but by the time I got out of the apartment building, they were gone. He’s gone Peter.” Y/N cries, falling into Peter’s open arms. He slowly strokes her back as she tries to calm down. 

 

“It’s okay Y/N.” 

 

“No. It’s really not. May’s on the phone right now probably sending the police after my dad-” Y/N starts.

 

“Good! He deserves it. Y/N he’s into drugs and he hits you! He doesn’t deserve your thoughts!” Peter yells. 

 

“Everything okay in there?” Peter calls out the door of her bedroom. 

 

“All good May.” Peter says, his eyes never leaving her red-rimmed ones. Y/N looks into Peter’s eyes for a few moments, letting his words sink in. 

 

“He’s my dad Peter.” Y/N whispers. Peter nods. “Then why doesn’t he love me?” Y/N asks, more tears slipping down her face. Peter sighs.

 

“I wish I had an answer Y/N, but it’s not your fault.” Peter says, taking Y/N’s hand and giving it a firm squeeze. Y/N only scoffs.

 

“I’m being serious Y/N. It’s not your fault.” Peter says, this time with more intensity. 

 

“Don’t lie to me Peter. Just don’t.” Y/N says shaking Peter’s hand away. 

 

“I’m not! You’ve gotta believe me Y/N. It’s all that asshole’s fault. Not yours.” 

 

Y/N lets out a small noise, slumping forwards into Peter’s chest. Sobs make Y/N’s chest heave, but Peter firmly holds her to him, whispering quietly to her that it’s not her fault. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed! I used inspiration from a movie for the ending of this...any guesses? Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
